Rugby
thumb|Ein Rugbyspiel: Lokalderby in Bocholt, der kleinsten deutschen Stadt mit zwei Rugbyvereinen thumb|Das Schulgebäude der Public School von Rugby Rugby (engl. auch Rugby Football) ist eine Familie von Sportarten, die gemeinsam mit dem Fußball in England entstanden ist. American Football und Canadian Football sind später aus dem Rugby entstanden. Die am weitesten verbreiteten Varianten sind Rugby Union und Rugby League. Grundlagen des Spiels Allen Rugby-Varianten gemeinsam ist die Verwendung eines Balls in Form eines verlängerten Rotationsellipsoids. Ziel ist es, den Ball am Gegner vorbei zu tragen oder zu kicken und dadurch Punkte zu erzielen. Dies kann auf verschiedene Arten geschehen: * Versuch (engl. try): Ein Versuch wird erzielt, wenn es gelingt, den Ball im gegnerischen Malfeld auf dem Boden abzulegen. * Erhöhung (engl. conversion): Nach einem erfolgreichen Versuch hat die angreifende Mannschaft das Recht, den ruhenden Ball von einem beliebigen Punkt auf einer gedachten Linie parallel zur Seitenauslinie durch den Punkt, an dem der Versuch gelegt wurde, zwischen die H-förmigen Malstangen über die Querstange zu treten. * Sprungtritt (engl. dropkick): Ein Spieler tritt den Ball, der vorher den Boden berührt haben muss, aus dem laufenden Spiel heraus zwischen die Malstangen und über die Querstange. * Straftritt (engl. penalty kick): Ein erfolgreicher Tritt auf die Malstangen von einem Punkt aus, an dem ein schwererer Regelverstoß der gegnerischen Mannschaft stattfand. Der Ball darf mit der Hand nur nach hinten geworfen oder übergeben werden. Wenn der Ball jedoch nach vorne geworfen wird, muss ein Gedränge ausgeführt werden (engl. scrum). Das Gedränge beschreibt das gegenseitige Anbinden von den mit 1 bis 8 nummerierten Spielern, die dann „um den Ball schieben“. Man könnte es als eine Art Kräftemessen bezeichnen: Die Spieler stehen in gebückter Haltung mit geradem Rücken, mit dem Gegner ineinander verschachtelt, voreinander und versuchen durch gemeinsames Drücken den Gegner wegzuschieben und somit den Ball für das eigene Team freizugeben. Treten des Balles ist in alle Richtungen erlaubt. Nur der balltragende Spieler darf angegriffen werden. Es ist erlaubt, diesen durch Umklammern und Tiefhalten (engl. tackle) unterhalb der Schulterlinie zu behindern und ihn nach Möglichkeit zu Fall zu bringen. Ein Spieler, welcher mit mehr Körperfläche als den Fußsohlen den Boden berührt, hat den Ball unmittelbar loszulassen und darf nicht mehr nach diesem greifen; tut er dies nicht, bekommt die gegnerische Mannschaft den Ball. Wenn der Spieler auf dem Boden liegt, dürfen von beiden Teams andere Spieler nach dem Ball schieben und drücken, dürfen dabei aber nicht die Hände benutzen. Schlagen und Beinstellen ist beim Tiefhalten streng verboten. Die Spielkleidung besteht aus einem festen Trikot, kurzen Hosen, Kniestrümpfen und Stollenschuhen. Das Tragen eines Zahnschutzes ist Pflicht. Harte Schutzbekleidung ist nicht erlaubt. Manche Spieler tragen jedoch fakultativ eine Kappe aus weichem, dünn gepolsterten Material, die primär die Ohren schützen soll, oder ein dünnes, schaumstoffgefüttertes Schulterpolster unter dem Trikot. Typische Spielelemente beim Rugby sind angeordnete und offene Gedränge (engl. ruck), das Paket (engl. maul), die Gasse von der Seitenlinie (engl. lineout) und das Lauf- und Passspiel der sogenannten Dreiviertelreihe (engl. three quarters). Varianten thumb|7er-Rugby-Länderspiel zwischen Deutschland und Großbritannien (World Games 2005) Aufgrund seiner Geschichte liegt Rugby heute in zwei grundsätzlich verschiedenen Varianten vor, dem am weitesten verbreiteten Rugby Union (Fünfzehnerrugby) und dem weniger verbreiteten Rugby League (Dreizehnerrugby). Während der ursprüngliche Rugby-Union-Sport mit 15 Spielern auf dem Platz gespielt wird, gibt es mittlerweile eine Variante, bei der sieben Spieler auf dem Platz stehen, das 7er-Rugby. Da der Ball hauptsächlich mit der Hand geführt wird, kann man Rugby Union auch im Sand spielen, woraus Beachrugby entstanden ist. Varianten mit zwölf und zehn Rugbyspielern sind ebenfalls möglich, es gibt für sie jedoch kein eigenes Regelwerk, es gelten die Regeln des 15er-Rugby-Union. Äußerst beliebt sind in jüngster Zeit die aus dem Rugby League entstandenen, fast kontaktlosen Versionen Touch Rugby und Tag Rugby. |} Geschichte → Siehe auch: Geschichte des Fußballs (Rugby- und Fußballgeschichte sind eng miteinander verknüpft) thumb|upright|[[Francis Cadell: The Rugby Player (wahrscheinlich Anfang 20. Jh.)]] Der Legende nach soll Rugby während eines Fußballspiels in der gleichnamigen Stadt entstanden sein. Als der Mannschaft von William Webb Ellis 1823 eine Niederlage bevorstand, packte dieser den Ball mit den Händen und legte ihn ins Tor des Gegners. Obwohl berechtigte Zweifel am Wahrheitsgehalt der Geschichte bestehen, ist der Pokal der Rugby-Union-Weltmeisterschaft nach William Webb Ellis benannt (der Webb Ellis Cup). 1863 wurde der englische Fußballverband Football Association (FA) mit dem Ziel gegründet, die noch vielfältigen Fußballregeln zu vereinheitlichen. Aufgrund von Streitigkeiten über Regeländerungen zogen sich einige Vereine aus dem Verband zurück und gründeten am 26. Januar 1871 mit der Rugby Football Union (RFU) einen konkurrierenden Verband, der in der Folgezeit nach und nach die Regeln der Rugby School standardisierte. Bereits am 27. März desselben Jahres fand in Edinburgh zwischen Schottland und England das erste Länderspiel statt. 1895 erfolgte aufgrund eines Streits über den Amateurgedanken eine weitere Trennung, diesmal innerhalb der RFU. 21 Vereine, vor allem aus Arbeitervierteln Nordenglands, spalteten sich als Northern Rugby Union (heute Rugby Football League) ab, legten ihre eigenen Regeln fest und erlaubten die Professionalisierung des Sports. Aus den veränderten Regeln entwickelte sich die Variante Rugby League. Bis heute existieren beide Varianten des Rugbys nebeneinander. Internationale Begegnungen von Nationalmannschaften werden sowohl nach den Regeln der Rugby Union wie auch nach denen der Rugby League abgehalten. Seit 1995 sind im Rugby Union ebenfalls Profisportler zugelassen. Popularität Rugby in seinen verschiedenen Varianten ist vor allem in Teilen des britischen Commonwealth bzw. Ländern der südlichen Hemisphäre äußerst populär. Führende Nationen sind Neuseeland, Australien, Südafrika und Argentinien in der südlichen Hemisphäre sowie Frankreich, England, Wales, Irland, Schottland und Italien in Europa. Auch in den ozeanischen Ländern Fidschi, Samoa und Tonga ist Rugby der Nationalsport. Neben diesen Ländern nehmen Japan, die USA, Rumänien, Namibia, Kanada, Georgien und Spanien regelmäßig an den Rugby-Union-Weltmeisterschaften teil und verfügen über eine ausgeprägte Rugbykultur. Als Hochburgen von Rugby League gelten England und Australien. In deutschsprachigen Ländern versteht man unter dem Begriff Rugby meistens Rugby Union. Es gibt aber auch in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz Bestrebungen, eine Rugby-League-Kultur aufzubauen. Wachsender Popularität erfreuen sich Varianten wie Touch Rugby an Schulen. Von 1900 bis 1924 war Rugby Union eine Disziplin der Olympischen Spiele. Am 9. September 2009 beschloss das IOC, Rugby im Jahr 2016 wieder ins Programm aufzunehmen, wobei das Format 7er-Rugby zur Anwendung kommt. Rugbykultur Ein Sprichwort in Großbritannien lautet: Football is a gentleman's game played by ruffians and rugby is a ruffian's game played by gentlemen („Fußball ist eine von Raufbolden gespielte Gentleman-Sportart und Rugby ist eine von Gentlemen gespielte Raufbold-Sportart“).Philosophyfootball.com; das Sprichwort wird Oscar Wilde zugeschrieben. In zahlreichen traditionellen Rugbynationen gilt Rugby Union allgemein als Sportart des „Establishment“, das hauptsächlich von der Oberschicht und der höheren Mittelschicht gespielt wird. Es ist auch die an Privatschulen und Gymnasien bevorzugte Variante.Phillips, Buchler: Appendices to the Minutes of Evidence to Select Committee on Culture, Media and Sport Im Gegensatz dazu gilt Rugby League vor allem in Norden Englands und im Osten Australiens traditionell als Sportart der „Arbeiterklasse“ und der unteren Mittelschicht. Eine Ausnahme von diesen Stereotypen ist insbesondere Wales, wo Rugby Union mit Mannschaften aus kleinen Dörfern in Zusammenhang gebracht wird, in denen Bergleute und Industriearbeiter leben.Sommerville, D. (1997). The Encyclopedia of Rugby Union. Aurum Press, UK. ISBN 1-85410-481-0. In Neuseeland, Frankreich (ohne Paris), in Teilen Südenglands, Schottland, Irland und auf den pazifischen Inseln ist Rugby Union ebenfalls im Arbeitermillieu verbreitet.T. Collins: Australian Nationalism and Working-Class Britishness: The Case of Rugby League Football. History Compass, Vol. 3, No. 1. 2005T. Collins: Rugby’s Great Split: Class, Culture and the Origins of Rugby League Football. Routledge, London 1998. ISBN 0-7146-4867-1. In Großbritannien nennen Rugby-Union-Fans ihre Sportart bisweilen auch „rugger“.Oxford English Dictionary: „Slang or colloquial alteration of RUGBY (in the sense of 'Rugby football'). Freq. attrib. rugger-tackle“. Neuseeländer nennen Rugby im Allgemeinen „footy“ oder „football“, die Hauptvarianten einfach „union“ oder „league“.The New Zealand Pocket Oxford Dictionary. ISBN 0-19-558379-5. Unterschiede der einzelnen Rugby- und Footballspielarten Die wichtigsten Unterschiede zwischen Rugby und American Football: * Grundsätzlich ist Rugby gegenüber American Football ein flüssiges Spiel, welches nur nach Regelverstößen, einem Ball in Seiten- oder Grundlinienaus, nach dem Erzielen von Punkten oder dem sog. Totlegen unterbrochen wird. Demgegenüber wird beim American Football das Spiel nach jedem Spielzug unterbrochen, sobald der Ballträger auf dem Boden ist (der Ballträger wechselt selten während eines Spielzuges). Dies bedeutet, dass sobald der Ballträger vom Gegner zu Boden gebracht wird (engl. tackle), der Ball den Boden berührt oder Punkte erzielt werden, eine oft längere Unterbrechung erfolgt. Der Spielablauf bei Rugby ähnelt also eher jenem beim Fußball. * Vorwärtspässe sind beim Rugby generell nicht erlaubt. Möglichkeiten des Vorwärtsspielens des Balls sind beim Rugby auf Tragen und Treten reduziert. * Rugby wird im Verhältnis mit nur wenig Schutzkleidung gespielt. * Beim American Football dürfen auch nicht ballführende Spieler attackiert werden (siehe dazu Block), wohingegen beim Rugby von der verteidigenden Mannschaft nur der balltragende Spieler angegriffen werden darf, dem wiederum als einzigem Angreifer begrenzte körperliche Zurwehrsetzungen gegen die ihn attackierenden Verteidiger erlaubt sind. * Während es beim Rugby verschränkte Formationen gibt (etwa das Paket oder das Gedränge), sind diese beim American Football verboten. Zu Beginn eines Spielzuges, im sog. scrimmage (dem Pendant zum Gedränge), stehen sich die Mannschaften ohne Körperkontakt gegenüber. Die Spieler einer Mannschaft dürfen einander nicht einhaken, verschränken oder den eigenen Ballträger vorwärts schieben. Der Angriff auf einen Gegner, der bereits einen Mannschaftskollegen attackiert (blockt oder tackelt) ist ebenfalls nicht erlaubt. Bildet sich das Pendant zu einem Paket, so endet der Spielzug. Sonstiges Die Eindrücke eines Rugby-Matches wurden von Arthur Honegger in einem seiner sinfonischen Sätze verarbeitet (Näheres dazu im Artikel Rugby (Honegger)). Siehe auch Weblinks * Deutscher Rugby Verband * Schweizer Rugby Verband * Österreichischer Rugby Verband * http://www.totalrugby.de * http://www.rugbyweb.de * http://www.scrum.de * http://www.planet-rugby.de Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Rugby Kategorie:Torspiel an:Rugby az:Reqbi br:Rugbi cv:Регби cy:Rygbi da:Rugby en:Rugby football es:Rugby ext:Rugby ga:Rugbaí hi:रग्बी फुटबॉल ht:Rigbi hy:Ռեգբի ia:Rugby it:Rugby ja:ラグビー kn:ರಗ್ಬಿ ಫುಟ್‌ಬಾಲ್‌ kw:Rugby lb:Rugby lbe:Регби lij:Rugby ml:റഗ്‌ബി nds-nl:Rugbie nrm:Rugby oc:Rugbi pms:Rugby pnb:رگبی rm:Rugby ru:Регби sc:Rugby scn:Rugby sh:Ragbi ur:رگبی vec:Regbi }}